


Littleblackcoal's Dumping Ground

by Littleblackcoal



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleblackcoal/pseuds/Littleblackcoal
Summary: This is a dumping ground for my works that don't really fit anywhere else, or I'm just too lazy to find somewhere.





	Littleblackcoal's Dumping Ground

I wander down the hall,   
Hearing creaking and scratching.  
The door is open just a crack  
I slip in, keeping my eyes open.   
There is a child,   
Clutching a teddy bear,   
Asleep.   
Soft mutterings of fright emitted from the small body.   
In an effort to comfort, I approach,  
Perching on the edge of the bed,   
I look on, waiting.   
Then something happened.  
The bear grew.   
the once bright green eyes  
Darkened to red.   
The stitched smile  
Broke open to reveal a gaping maw.   
Sharp teeth,   
Saliva dripping,   
Such a sickening sight.   
The terrible teeth moved into a grin,   
Revealing a lack snake-like tongue.   
The once soft, rounded paws  
Extended into dreadful claws.   
The child stirred slightly,   
The bear turned back to its previous form.   
The child settled,  
The bear grew horrific once more.   
The teeth were revealed,  
The once comforting stuffed animal moved closer to the child.   
Latching onto the back of her head,  
Digging the claws into its own tan, plushy limbs,  
Teeth sinking into the long, soft, blonde hair.   
The child showed no sign of awareness.   
From the corner of my eye, I spotted movement.   
Something black, like the midnight sky,   
The wispy body making quick movements.   
The kind, deep brown eyes of the thing settle on me.   
I hold still petrified,   
I received a nod,   
And the creature comes out completely from under the bed.   
I understood at once.   
The creature is the monster from under the bed.   
Ma told me stories when I was young,   
About the monster who protects his child.  
Protects them from the evil of the night.   
But sometimes,  
The bear gets there first.   
The night terrors happen.   
Some monsters never make it out alive,   
They belong to the children who were lost to their imagination.   
There is a piece of advice Pop gave me before I moved out:  
The monster is the greatest friend you could ever have.   
I move silently towards the bear,   
Hoping to be of some help.   
The monster hisses,   
Startling the bear out of its feast.   
The red eyed creature turned,   
Launching itself at the monster,   
Latching on,   
The battle commenced.   
I stared, unable to tear my eyes away.   
The slashing of claws,   
The bearing of teeth,   
Hissing and almost silent shrieking.   
There was movement from the girl,   
The battle froze,   
Like when you pause a movie.   
I saw my chance,  
And grabbed the bear.   
Dragging it under the bed was not easy.   
But I had the monster following me,   
And that is where the battle finished.   
The monster fulfilling his job,   
Protecting his child.   
I perched back in my original spot,   
Looking on noiselessly.   
She sat up, rubbing her dark blue eyes,   
Yawning.   
The brown eye monster from under the bed,   
Ever so gently,   
Pushed her back down,   
And with the gentlest movements known to me,   
Tucked her in,   
And left,   
Waiting for tomorrow.   
I sat for a few moments longer.   
Pondering what I had just seen.   
I went to my human,   
Curled up.   
The last thing I heard was,   
“Night kitty.”


End file.
